The Last Tenno, Rise of the Uzumaki Savior
by godospartan the Kitsune
Summary: After the war with their masters, the Tenno were compromised. To ensure their survival and future they put to sleep their greatest. Over a Millinia, their memories faded to nothing, to ensure the remaining were pure of Sentient control. Many died over the years, but there is still hope. The Last of the Great Bloodline still remains. Wake up, Tenno... M for Violence and Gore.
1. Awaken, Tenno, Free yourself Uzumaki

**Character POV**

"Wake up." _That voice... _

"Awaken, Tenno." _It calls to me... But why does it call me Tenno?_

"You must break free." _From what? Where am I? Who am I?_

"The Grineer will be upon you shortly, you must activate." _Grineer? Activate? But I am... I am..._

My eyes open, and I see nothing. I know my eyes are open, because I can see nothing, at least nothing but light. As my eyes adjusted, I could finally make out the ground. I could see through something, like glass in front of my eyes. I felt something inside me, something hidden. Something in me wanted out.

"They have broken through. Release your bonds, Tenno." Again with the Voice... Who was she? Who was I? Why is this place so green? And why can I not move?

I turned my head, feeling my body, finally feeling something, as I looked to one of my arms. Was that my hand? It looked like I was wearing something, something dark orange with a black streak. Thanks to my movements, I could feel my body. I willed my hand to move, managing to grip it a little, not quite able to make a fist yet.

Just as I was starting to get a handle of my other arm, I heard a hiss, and whatever was holding me slacked. I fell to the ground, and it was pure instinct that I caught myself on my hands and feet. My body felt a rush, the adrenaline kicking in. What was this?

I hear footsteps, but all I could think of now was the fact I could feel my body. Something in my soul told me I could command it, command my body to move. Before I could, as I heard gruff voices, I felt something attach to my leg. I looked up when I heard clicking, seeing the ones who had come for me.

They wore armor, and had guns. Were they here to kill me? Or rescue me? Were they what the woman spoke of? Grineer? What I think was their leader spoke to them, I could faintly make out the words. "We are taking this one with us." Taking me? Where?

The woman returned. Concern in her voice, determination to not let them take me. "What has he done? I cannot lose another Tenno! I am going to overload your Warframe's systems." Warframe? Before I could utter a word, I felt my body jolt, a surge of power running through me. My body started to glow, and all I could feel was power, I could move by myself, I had the strength to stand.

As I stood I felt the power release, and those around me fell. Whoever the leader was, he had vanished before I got up, but the two before me fell on the ground a few feet away. The woman called out to me. "The Grineer will not stay down for long, you must finish them if you are to survive."

The two I knocked down had indeed started to get up. I clenched my hands, one then the other, and seen I had full control. I could move normally. As they aimed their weapons at me, I dashed forward. With a quick kick off the ground I slammed a knee into the first guy's head, knocking him down. Before I fell completely I stuck my foot against his face and crushed his skull when both I and his body met the ground. I crushed his skull, and felt nothing.

I felt a rain of metal hit me, but it bounced off, and I seen a field around my body, like a shield. A field of protection. I had no time to wonder about that, as I had to stop this man from trying to kill me. They had come to take me away, and they were ready to kill me. I had to kill them first. It only took an instant, as I sprang forward and grabbed his arm, twisting his arm and breaking it.

As he screamed out, I ducked under his arm and wrapped my free arm around his neck above me, and dropped, pulling him down with me. With a sudden stop, my knee hitting the ground, and his neck slamming against my shoulder, his neck snapped. I tossed him to the side and stood. I looked at them both.

No remorse... I knew the word. I felt remorse before, I know I have. But I felt nothing when killing these men. Why? Was I a killer? Was this why I was trapped inside the pod above me? Was this why they wanted to take me away? "_What am I? Am I... Evil?_"

The woman spoke up again. Whoever she was, she apparently could read my thoughts. Was she a part of me? "My name is The Lotus. Your friend, and guide. I see the cryochamber has taken away your memories. For now, we shall focus on Survival."

I looked around. "Show yourself! If you are my friend, then why hide?"

Lotus didn't show herself, but answered me all the same. "I am not there. I am at a safe location, far beyond the reaches of that place. My mind is linked to the Tenno, and to all Warframes. This is how I am speaking with you. Please, we have no time to waste. More Grineer will come to kill you, or enslave you."

I looked at the two I had killed. If they had wanted to enslave or kill me before, maybe that was why I felt no remorse. Because I knew, deep down, they were going to do bad things to me. I looked around, and seen a huge doorway. It was no longer glowing, as it did for the man before.

I am glad my thoughts were not alone, Lotus at least gave me company, creepy it seemed to be. "I have activated a dormant ship before waking you. It is on it's way. You're Warframe's power is depleted, you must arm yourself."

I looked to the weapon the Grineer had. Before I could go to it, Lotus explained why I shouldn't. "Grineer weapons have gene locks. Only they can wield their weapons. Brutes they may be, they are intelligent. You must find weapons of Orokin design. Only they can be wielded by you. You must hurry, however. The longer you wait, the more trouble you will find before you are safe from their clutches. Make haste, Naruto."

Naruto? That was... me. It felt right. I knew in my heart my name was Naruto. It finally clicked, as I remembered. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I have trained in the art of death to bring peace to those in need, to bring justice to the lives that evil has taken. But I remembered nothing else. Nothing of my past, of what I was wearing, or what a Warframe was. I knew one thing. Lotus knew me. Knew my name, and there was a reason for it.

Like she has said, though. I must escape. Whoever these men were, they were here to kill me if they could not capture me. Focus on memory later. Right now, I must survive.

It did not take long, as I had found a crate full of objects. What interested me was it was of different style and design than what the Grineer even seemed capable of. From the pile of junk, and torn apart components, I could see three items that looked familiar. A staff, a sword, and a pair of metal gloves.

Seeing as I had no other options, weapon wise, I chose to grab the one that my heart went out to. I grabbed the staff, and felt it's weight. It was light, but also strong. Even as I grip it, it gives nothing. With a firm nod I start running through the tunnel before me.

I was free, I could move how my body yearned to. A gap was broken in the tunnel's bridge and I jumped without fear, and landed on the other side flawlessly. I didn't stop, as I could almost feel the wind against me. In truth I didn't, but the excitement was enough to simulate the feeling.

As I walked out into the open air outside the sanctuary I was held, I could see the sun. Feel the warmth it brought. Before long, I knew I must move. As I walked I heard the rustling of movement ahead. With a quick afterthought, I was against the wall curving around, and hidden within the shadows.

Two Grineer were walking to me. I knew I had little cover, and rose my weapon. With swift steps, I raced towards them and lunged, jamming the end of my staff into the gut of one Grineer, making him fly back and impact against the wall. I hesitated little, and knelt down, grabbing my staff and swinging, knocking the feet from under the second. I was fluid, jamming the end of my staff into the head of the fallen beside me before racing forward and jumping up, as the other Grineer stood, and kicked for his throat. I break his neck and crushed his windpipe in little time, leaping off him and landing gracefully on the ground.

I stood and looked around, my staff in front of me ready. Nothing around, I was safe. As I stared at the Grineer I had taken out, I felt nothing. Was this to be the norm? I knew in my heart that I should feel something from killing. And my soul told me not to take pride in it. Lotus, as she called herself, spoke. "A Tenno Master respects his enemy, but shows no mercy. You have much to relearn... But I am with you, as I am with all Tenno that still live."

Others? "There are more? There are more like me?" For some reason, I felt hope. Hope to find more of me. Did I have a family? Were the Tenno my clan? My people?

With a swift answer, I was relieved, as well as heartbroken. Neither made sense to me. "Yes. Two others have been awakened, and freed. More still live, although are still asleep. You three are the only ones to have lived long enough to escape. You are still in danger, but at least now you may have a chance to survive."

And Survive I would. As I moved forward, I seen another storage they were bringing things to. Was it like where I found my staff? I knew it was mine, for it felt right in my hands. But did they find more things like it? Should I take them with me if I found them?

I snuck up behind one of the only two there, and killed him with a swift kick to the back of his knee. I held his leg down and grabbed him, my staff giving me the ability to wrap around his wide armor. Before he could utter a sound, I rose my leg and pulled him against me, kicking my leg out and breaking his armor, as well as his neck and spine.

The other guard would see this soon, so I let the dead Grineer go, and sprinted towards the darkened room ahead. As he rounded from placing something in the container, I gave a quick knuckle jab into his neck. As he staggered against the Containers I grabbed him by the underside of his armor and pulled, ready to slam my head into his.

Then I found something out, something I hadn't noticed. As I jammed my head into his, a hole appeared in his face, blood spurting around whatever was in front of my face. I forgot about the thin layer of glass, or see through material, and now it seemed there was more to it. I let the man go and the blood dissipated from view. It was as if it was not even there. I raised a hand, and felt around my face. I had a mask on, something over my head. I knew it wasn't a part of my body, as I couldn't touch my face with my hand. I felt higher, and knew what had happened. Whatever was on my face and head had a horn, a jagged jutting out horn, and it had impaled the Grineer's head, killing him.

I would have to find a mirror when I got out of this place. Lotus contacted me again. "A Tenno's greatest weapon is his mind. With it, they can manipulate anything into a way to destroy their enemies, and save those in need. But even with a sharp mind, one shouldn't be without the tools to aid them. Find a projectile weapon, I sense the Grineer are ready for you further on."

Again, it would seem the Lotus knew more than I did. Thankfully, I found what I came here for. I found three weapons. Two of which were firearms. Seeing as I didn't know how to use them, and knew little of them, I went with choice three. It would seem my heart knew what it wanted, as I felt nostalgia, even when I had no idea why, at adding the Kunai and two packs worth, to my legs. Whatever I was wearing had clips for these packs.

I came out of the building and saw a path along the mountain. This was going to be harder without the Kunai. I could collect them back when needed, and they could be used as close range knives. I started down the path when I saw a squad of them, six Grineer, pop up from their places and point their weapons at me. Two hiding behind boxes, one behind a canister, and the other two were hiding just behind the curve of the mountain, but just enough out to shoot me, and me see them.

The Lotus was right. They were preparing whilst I searched. I knew my suit had a shield, and I knew it lasted for a few shots. As long as I reached the closest guy, I should be able to hide behind cover. I grabbed a Kunai in each hand and tossed one way out to one of the guys around the mountain, and another at the guy far out near the canisters. Whilst my Kunai flew, so did I, as I jumped forward and hit the side of the winding path, sliding down the smooth slope, before jumping at the end ahead, running fast.

I heard one guy cry out in pain, and my Shields were being pounded by fire, or whatever they could hit me with. I grabbed my Staff and got close, getting low. With instinct guiding me, I kicked forward and kicked my feet out, sliding along the ground as I swung the legs out of the first guy. I turned around, stopping myself, and seen the other guy turn to shoot me. With a swift stab, I slammed the end of my staff into his head, killing him instantly.

Apparently, I had hit one of the guys above me, cause I seen the one behind the Canisters still firing. Fearing my shields wearing off, I quickly got up and, before he could get up, stomped on the fallen Grineer's neck, crushing his windpipe. I grabbed the one I killed with my staff and tossed him at the other Grineer. My strength was surprising, as he flew into the other Grineer, and, with no railing around the platform we were on and a huge fall off, both fell to their deaths.

Before I could reprieve, I felt it. My shields cracked and smashed like glass, residue of energy flying off me, as gunfire tore through my shoulder and knee. Instinct drove me to flip up and behind the boxes to get out of the path of fire.

Strangely, I felt nothing. My wounds, I seen them bleed. I was bleeding, yet I felt no pain. What was I? Was I trained to withstand pain? Whatever I was, I was tough. I seen my Shields generate again, a new energy enveloping me. Taking another Kunai, I rounded the boxes and was met with the Grineer who shot me. My body remembers, even when my mind does not. I quickly slashed at his hand, taking his grip from his rifle, and kicked him back. I twisted the Kunai in my hand, consciously, and stabbed it into his heart.

With his dying breath, he looked at me with fear. I felt a pang of remorse, finally. Remorse for killing someone who had shot me. As I stayed there, I contemplated the words of the Lotus. "A Tenno respects his enemy, even when showing no mercy. He was the first to wound me. I honor this kill."

I stood, pulling the Kunai back. As I put it away I contemplated my next move. They knew I was coming. They were waiting. If I cannot handle five of them, how many of them were there waiting for me? Could I handle them all?

As I contemplated this, I knew the answer. No. I had to be swift, I had to get in and get out. The Lotus spoke up once more, good news finally. "The Drop-ship I had contacted is coming to the clearing ahead. Hurry, Tenno. They are moving into that location."

Like I needed an invitation. I ran for it, hoping to make it to the location and get into the ship before they blew it to shreds.

Sadly, my plan was a no go... As I came to the clearing, the ship the Lotus had sent to me was hit by a large beam of golden light, tearing it in half. The one who destroyed it was that man who had wanted to take me alive when I first awoke. He held a golden item in his hand, and I felt the need to claim it from him.

A whole Squad was surrounding the place as I hid. What do I do now? My ship was gone before it even had the chance to get me out of here, and this man was capable of destroying it with ease. The Lotus provided a way out, thankfully. "Naruto, Captain Vor is too powerful to be taken out at this current time. Even if you are skilled enough to take out his men, you are neither equipped, nor skilled enough to take him on. Whatever your training before, it is blocked by your loss of memory, and we cannot take the chance you reacting on instinct may give you an edge. You are one of the thirty Tenno remaining and alive, you cannot die..."

I could hear her voice drop, it sounded... sad. "Peace and Justice will never come to the system... the way of Good and Light will die forever..." I knew her heart was in the right place. Even if I doubted her as a mysterious being, I could feel, tell, and hear, that she was truly good. My heart went out to her, and I knew what I must do.

I looked to see another patrol coming my way. I spoke softly so they didn't hear. "If I cannot die, then I must live. But how can I live if I cannot escape? Tell me how to survive, Lotus."

It was a hopeful tone I heard, at first, but I was happy to hear her smiling. "Thank you, Naruto. I will find another way..." It took a moment, but I was running out of time. She knew it too. "Your Bo can channel energy from your Warframe. All you must do to channel it, is feel your energy, and release it as you hold it. If you Channel your weapon, you can cancel the energy of the Void, and Vor's attempts to capture you will fail. Block his attempts, and you should be fine. Survive until I have found your way home."

I didn't have time to think twice, but I was glad to hear it. The Patrol was passing by and I grabbed my Bo. My staff flipped out and I slammed it against the first guy hard, knocking him back and into the others.

What the Lotus said made sense. I felt the energy within me when she woke me up, and I still felt it. I just didn't understand what to do with it. I felt it, and drew upon it, and I seen my weapon glow. Without hesitation I reared it behind me and crouched back, ready to pounce.

What I did next felt right, and knew it was what made me special. I suddenly dashed forward with a powerful launching kick off the ground and swung at the group in front of me. In a flash and a blink, I was past them. I didn't even bother looking back, as I knew from the sounds of bodies hitting the ground, they were dead. I looked ahead and seen Vor, staring back at me.

Vor spoke, and chuckled. "Tenno, you are wasting time. There is nowhere to run, and fighting is useless against the strength of the Grineer! Join us, and let us dominate this system! Bring the Grineer to the ultimate glory!"

He attempted to detain me, using whatever device was on my ankle, for what purpose I do not know yet, and had his men try and kill me. If he wanted me to join his cause, he wouldn't have been treating me like a runaway slave.

So I did what I thought was right, and I channeled my energy into my Bo, putting it in front of me, ready for anything. Vor seemed to glare at me, for I felt his anger at my defiance. He rose that golden item in his hand and pointed it at me. With a glowing gold light, it zapped forward with the same beam of energy that destroyed my way out of here.

I held fast, and caught the beam directly with my Bo, grunting as it pushed me back a foot. I ground my feet into the dirt, stalling the momentum of the blast. His attack was ongoing, and I could feel my energy depleting. It was as if the beam was taking my power, and I was feeling the burn of the Bo in my hands, heating up from the laser hitting it.

Just as he stopped, my energy ran out, and I fell to my knees, huffing. Vor grinned. "You are weak, Tenno. You cannot defy my power... You will join us, even if I must destroy your body to do so."

How I hated the sound of that. He put the key away and I could feel my energy coming back, but very slowly. I had to get up and do something, but with however many there were of his men, and his laser weapon, I couldn't just go out there fighting blindly. I had to think, I had to have a plan... I had to swiftly reach my objective, and complete my mission.

I had only one objective, escape. My mission was to evacuate. How do I go about this? The Lotus would guide me... Why does that sound so right? Why does it sound practiced, and made me feel safe? Regardless, I am thankful for it. The Lotus is indeed guiding me... She had a plan. "The Grineer have a Tenno craft in their possession, under study. What I know of this craft is unnerving, but it is the only way for you to escape. Whilst I may not like what I have found about this ship, there is no other way. Reach it by accessing the underground bunkers in the area, they have dug to find you, and they have made tunnels to where the ship is kept."

I didn't know what else to do but run for it. I had to let instinct guide me. Vor chuckled as he watched me start to slowly walk forward, cautious to his every move. "This one is stronger than the rest... Lock the area down! This one is mine!"

I didn't need to be told twice. With a swift reflex, I raced forward, turning the corner and running up the stairs I found. More Grineer blocked my path, but I had enough energy for this. Without hesitation, I dashed forward, releasing my energy, and took them down in a swift blow. I seen one Grineer at a console, undoubtedly locking the doors. I felt more to my power... I knew I had other skills. I rose my staff in the air and slammed it to the ground, and in a bright flash that was dulled from my mask, the Grineer around me, even Vor, shielded their eyes, some blinded.

Like I was going to let that go to waste... I jumped at the Grineer, Kunai pulled, and slashed his throat. As his blood gushed out, I took a pity on him, jamming the Kunai into his heart to end his suffering. I ran into the building, jumping through the divider wall, and seen an open door. I ran in just as I heard the alarms sound, and the door closed behind me.

With luck, instinct, and my own speed, I found I had just made it before they locked me out. I seen ahead a pathway, that went into the mountain. As I raced through the path, I sen no Grineer. I hoped I was lucky enough to make it to my ship.

What came before me was another room... deep in my heart, I felt a pain, I felt something tugging me to the past I had forgotten... was this room important to me? It was pillars, walls, and an abyss below... The Lotus seen this too. It surprised her, but she guided me. "This room, it is that of the old ways... The Tenno mastered many arts, the art of solid steps and fluid feet were many. It became known to normal beings as parkour. But to the Tenno, to us, it is our way of surviving the unsurvivable. You must remember how to move forward, if you are to escape."

I seen the poles, the walls, the puzzle of rock in front of me... It was brief, but I remembered more of my past... I remembered, that my people were the Tenno, my parents, and now I myself, wore Warframes. My own was called something, something special, but also common. I was not to be given special treatment. This room, they made it for me to train. And I remembered I have completed this course many times. My feet moved on their own...

With a surge of energy I jumped up, my feet blasting off the ground as I jumped higher than I had before, and right on the first pillar. Without hesitation I jumped on the next, and started to climb it by running up it. As soon as I reached the top I grabbed onto it and pulled myself up. It was a longer one, so I ran forward and gained the speed for the next part. I jumped to the side to a wall, and started to run along it swiftly, my feet pattering against it softly, but kicking me forward with the most momentum.

I jumped from it and past one pillar, to another wall. I kicked off it and turned around, catching the ledge under the pillar I past. I got up. Without hesitation, I jumped to the other side, climbing up another wall. I climbed on it and seen the way before me... It was open.

I looked back at the room behind me... I felt the need to speak out, one word. "Again..." It haunted me, yet filled him with happiness. I would find the truth later. For now, I had to leave. It only took a few moments, and I seen the ship. It was bigger than the other, as well as had this sheen to it, like it was preserved, a present... And it had markings all over it, most I could not make out. One thing did stand out to me, the mark on the bottom... It was the mark of the Tenno's greatest master... It was the symbol of... The Lotus.

I finally knew why the Lotus was a friend. Even with doubts, my heart rang true. The Lotus was the greatest my people offered. The Lotus guided us all, kept us safe, and could never be corrupted by the evil's of the system. And I was saved by her. I would thank her later. For now, I had to get the ship and get out of here.

The Lotus was able to find out how to help, as all I could do was stare at the ship, unable to do anything. "They have engaged a suppression system, you must release it for the ship to restart. Hack the systems, the console should be nearby."

Hacking? This was new. I looked to the computer stuff around me, and found something with I think a device on it I could use. I started clicking randomly, when a light flashed, and the console brought up three devices. I heard it beeping, and I quickly panicked. In my haste, I found out I could move them, and I moved them around, until a pattern emerged. It was the Lotus symbol again. They hacked the ship using it, and now I was freeing it.

I heard the locks disengage. The Lotus spoke once more. "The Ship is strange, it is automatically updating itself, restarting on it's own. I do not feel safe without knowing more about this ship, but for now, I must trust in this ship's strange behavior to others of the Tenno's technology. Be careful, hacking their systems surely sounded more alarms, they will surely try and stop you from escaping."

She was unsure, and I couldn't blame her. But that last part got me, and I knew I wasn't ready to face off against an army, not without better weapons. The Lotus didn't need to guide me anymore, for good reason. I had the skill to take care of myself, I had weapons... And I had found more. Only one...

It was on a box, with tools around it. I ran my fingers along it. I knew what it was. It was a rifle, and I had the feeling I used it before. Without a second to spare, I heard the distant cries of Grineer. I grabbed the rifle, and the few items that looked like they went into the rifle, shafts of some sort. I slide one in the bottom of the handle, and the gun whined on. I held it close. It felt right, and I loved the feeling of being prepared for this fight.

The Ship sounded, as if it began to restart. Suddenly, a voice called from the thing, which kind of surprised me, but I felt like I knew it could talk anyway. "What kind of, oh the humanity, those damnable Grineer again? Why I ought to- OPERATOR! My word, Naruto, it's you! You've been awoken! After all this time!"

I could hear the Grineer now, they knew the ship was started... With that, I didn't have time to ask questions. I turned to the ship. "Start the engines, we need to evacuate, the Grineer are coming to kill me! Please, hurry!"

The ship understood. "Kill you? What an outrageous idea! They shouldn't have even kno- THEY WILL FEEL OUR WRATH FOR THINKING THEY CAN HURT YOU!- I will begin launch preparations, I will be done short- ENGAGE ALL SYSTEMS!- Please stay safe until then!"

Now the Lotus and her hesitation on this ship was very much coming back to me. No wonder she was skeptical. But I didn't have time, as a shot range through the cavern, and bullets started to whiz by me. I ducked for cover and looked to see ten in a group. With no hesitation I ran for the next cover on the platform and aimed down the sights. Perfect aim, I fired and hit every soldier in the head I could, which was only about four, till I reached the next cover. I threw a Kunai for good measure, and I presumed I hit a fifth.

More shots range from the other path up the platform I hadn't thought of, and I seen ten more. I cursed and just popped up from the cover I was in, seeing I had indeed hit another Grineer. Though only hit in the shoulder. I popped him in the head and gave two more the same treatment. It would appear I was a crack shot. Muscle Memory... I knew what it was, and I knew I had it, I was trained, and trained well.

The last round hit the next guy in the neck, as my thoughts interrupted my shot. Thankfully, still a kill shot, but I ran out of ammunition. The rifle ejected the tube that was in it, forcefully, and the thing burned to ash. I would have to ask about that... But before I could slip another in, five of the ten from the other path made it to the top of the platform, firing on me.

As my shields depleted, I felt the need to do something to save myself. A dash would only have me fall off the platform, and I don't know where I would end up, jumping was out of the question, the ship hang over me, and blinding them was out of the question, took too much time.

I had a tube magazine in my hand, and I just, without thinking, slammed it into the ground. In a burst of light, a spray of white hot light shot forth, and rained into the Grineer's bodies, killing them, and blasting two back, and into a pit as their bodies didn't sound to hit the ground.

I put my last magazine in the gun and knew this was it. I ran forward and seen five more coming up the stairs. I fired every bullet, not caring about accuracy. I hit arms, chests, faces, and even a leg, but I managed to put down every Grineer. My shields didn't hold, however, and I was shot in the gut, as well as the arm.

Once more, pain didn't come. I felt nothing, but I gave a silent prayer to every Grineer I killed, and hoped that they find peace, regardless of their beliefs.

With that over, the Ship called out to me. "System's are operational, launching procedures initiated. Operator, I have opened the deployment hatch- GET IN NOW!- Whenever you feel ready to go!"

Like I needed to be told twice. I walked, with a slight limp, to under the ship. I seen the cylinder door on the bottom, with the lotus symbol, gone. Replaced by an outline of a person, latches to hook onto something.

It made sense. I was wearing a Warframe, this and the Warframes were Tenno technology. The ship was made for Warframe's to use only. I jumped up and grabbed the top latches. As I did, I heard more Grineer, and more gunfire. I hurried, flipping my legs forward then back, hoisting myself on the leg clamps. Suddenly, the latches from the outlined holster for a Tenno hooked onto me, and I let my arms swing onto their latches.

The thing twisted, rolling me into a dark room as the bullets clanged on the bottom of whatever I was on. I heard the engines spew loudly, and the rocking sensation of the ship flying off. I held still, waiting for everything to calm down.

When everything was calm, everything was quiet and settled, peace and still, the latches opened, and a door opened above me. I sat up, and the ship had so much inside it. I climbed in, and as I stepped away from the open door, it closed, sealing behind me. The window... I could see out a window of the ship, when I didn't know it even had one. It shouldn't of, there was no glass on the front. But I could see outside like there was.

I saw the stars, and the distant planets... I saw Grineer gunships, for they looked like the technology I seen on the planet's surface. I was... Free. As I slid a hand over the fake glass, the Lotus called to me once more. "It would be wise to go to the last Dojo remaining to the Tenno... The most secret of all, the only one that can only be found by our kind. The one so close to The Void."

That sent a chill down my spine... The Void... Why did it make me fear for my life? Why did I feel the need to never go near that place? Regardless, she was right. I felt safe knowing I was heading, not to the Void, even if it was near so, but to the Tenno Dojo. I felt safe with that...

I nodded and I sat on my legs, on the same latch I had climbed out of. "Let's go... Will the other Tenno be there?" Hope filled me, because I wanted to know.. If my clan, my people, were alright. She said two made it to safety before waking me. I had to know for sure.

The Lotus sounded happy to hear me ask, and even happier announcing her answer. "Yes, they will be... You will be meeting with two of the other clans within the Tenno culture. The Volt Clan, and the Mag clan. One from each." Then she grew dark... As if some shadow loomed over her. "But beware... The one from the Volt Clan... For the history of the Tenno, the Volt Clan had betrayed us before. Let us hope this does not occur again."

I hummed in thought... I didn't know about anything else. No memories of this clan, or what they did. All I knew was my name, my abilities, my way of life... And my honor. What I knew now was surprising to come from deep in my heart, but it felt strong, it felt right... "I am Naruto Uzumaki, the last of the True Tenno Family. We fight for honor, for peace, and for the Light. We Are Tenno."


	2. Meet your People, fight Vor's Control

Welcome back Tenno. How is everyone today? Good I hope... I swear, I'm addicted to Warframe now, and I'm trying to cut myself off, cause honestly, I'm getting headache sickness from it from time to time.

But I am going to persevere, because as a story writer, I need to write. So without further ado, enjoy.

This is communications

_This is Vor's influence_

_This is thoughts/past events_

**This is glitchy Ordis**

**This is the Lotus**

**Warning, last chapter was character POV, now we go third person.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX;**

Naruto was sitting in his ship, waiting for them to arrive... As he was waiting, he tried to enter his own mind. Looking for answers. He delved into his memories, what he knew, tried to uncover the stones of his past. Why did he have these skills, why did it feel all so familiar.

He could only get flashes, as he called upon his memories, the feelings invoked within him when he grabbed each weapon he now held, the feelings in the training room he passed... Suddenly a new memory hit him, and he saw a woman. She had red flowing hair, and piercing purple eyes, a flame buried in her gaze. She held a helmet, thin golden spines rising up like a fire around the crimson helmet. She wore a similar crimson suit, golden spines and decorations accenting it with royal hues.

The woman spoke gently. "_You will know in time, why the Tenno are needed... you may not know it, but it is our family that brought forth the entirety of our people. Within us, the Tenno, as a people, survive. Without our family... The Tenno will fall._"

She turned her head to the horizon, her fiery hair flowing like a regal flame as the sun set over the forest. He knew this planet was the one he had just left. "_The Lotus wants me to go into cryosleep... But our people need me. He is wise, and knows I will disobey. But he doesn't know one thing..._"

She closed her eyes and smiled. With a loving look, one that felt truly sincere, and one that made him know she cared, she spoke one thing before a tear ran down her cheek, and the memory ended. "_You don't exist... My son..._" Darkness took the memory from there.

Naruto opened his eyes, and felt his wounds close. He healed rapidly, it seemed. "_Is it because of my Warframe? Am I the same as that woman? And is she.. my mother?_" But then another thought came to mind. "_She said the Lotus... was a He... Then, that means the Lotus that speaks to me is... different?_"

Speaking of such, The Lotus was connected to him, and heard every thought. "**It seems you are returning to your old self. Memories of long past may be lost, but not gone. You are correct, the last Lotus before me was a man. His name, was Hashirama Senju, of the Rhino Clan. He was the one who put the thousands of Warframes in cryosleep. You will learn more about him, and of long ago, when you reach the Dojo. I should warn you, we do not have much time. You should rest for a night, and then we must press on to our next objective.**"

That got his attention. Next Objective? So soon? He didn't know what else he could do, or if he could even take his Warframe off, like the woman in his memory. "Why is our time so short?"

The answer came in a hurry. "**The device that Vor attached to you, it was used on ten Warframes before. Five committed suicide, three died trying to escape, and the other two are left unaccounted for. They sever my signal, when they bury deeper into the Warframe systems. I cannot talk much longer, my presence only lasts to the outskirts of the Void. The Dojo is just inside the breach, so I will be unable to speak to any of you.**"

A confused worry raised within Naruto. "But are you not in the Dojo? Are you not in safety?"

He could feel the smile of the Lotus. "**I am safe within my own ship. This ship is the only one of it's kind, and it houses every Lotus from our people. It cannot be detected, and only a select few ever knew of it's existence. Now, only one who is awoken knows of this place, me. Only five other Tenno remain that know.**"

Naruto accepted that. Though he had to hope that nothing went wrong. Out of a thousand, only thirty remained alive... How did the others die? How long ago? Was it progressive? Or was it recently? Soon they flew threw a Nebula, and just as they got free of it, he seen through the window to witness a giant object. It looked familiar, but he was not sure what it was.

The ship, did, however. "Operator, we have arrived at the Dojo. I will begin docking procedures at once."

Naruto nodded. But before he waited for the docking, he needed to ask something. "You speak, you are.. sentient?"

The ship rumbled to a stop and it was practically screaming at him, as he had to cover his ears, even though he couldn't with his helmet still on. "**I AM NOT ONE OF THOSE GENOCIDAL EVIL BEINGS! I AM FREE OF OROKIN! MY PLACE IS UNDER THE BANNER OF THE TENNO! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SENTIENT!**"

Naruto quickly recovered and stood. "I am sorry! I do not know about an evil being, or of a Sentient! I only meant, you are operating under your own free will! I apologize!"

The ship stopped rumbling and everything went calm. The ship spoke gently. "I am sorry, Operator. I had forgotten that your memories are lost. You do not know of the old war... Neither do I, but I know that the word Sentient fills me with anger- **THOSE SCUM ARE NO MORE! How Dare I be compared to such**\- Hmm... I may need to run diagnostics."

Naruto slowly sat on his knees once more. He nodded. "I am sorry, ship."

The ship started again and the Dojo was getting closer. "I am Ordis, classification Cephalon. Truthfully, I am but a shadow of my former self... All I have on board is the main systems, life support and engines. My light-drive and arsenal compartment are missing, those damnable Grineer stole them whilst I was sleeping. It is a wonder I still have my communications array. Once we reach the Dojo, there should be another ship for you... I understand if you wish me to self destruct for my useless features..."

Naruto felt they had lost things in common. Naruto still had no idea what kind of skill he truly had, if he had any at all. He had almost no memories, and he was even worried about the device on his leg. "No... if anything, we are more alike than you think. I believe in you, Ordis, and we will become whole again, together."

The ship slowed down as it started coming up from the bottom of the Dojo. "I... am happy you think me useful to you, Naruto. I am glad that your kind nature has not changed. I eagerly await for you to come back, so we may take that accursed device off your leg. Rest well, Operator."

Naruto nodded. The Dojo looked odd, but it was a nice change from the Grineer engineering. Two flaps on each side of a pillar that looked thin from two sides, and the other two sides it looked wide, with what looked like two towers on the top, One with spines coming down the side, and the other with a face. They slide inside a flap and Ordis docked at the top, alongside a few more ships. Each different, but still single person vessels.

Ordis spoke up. "Operator, the Dojo holds two more Tenno. Please step off the hatch so that you may enter the Dojo to greet them. They are in the main hall. I trust you can find it."

Naruto stepped off the middle latch, and it came up. He stepped inside and laid into the outline again, the Warframe being latched onto. It spun and his sense of gravity spun with it. For when the door opened him to the other side, the gravity of the floor was not in front of him, but along his feet. Which is why, when the latches let go, he fell to the ground in a huddle.

He got up and shook himself, collecting his sense of gravity. Once found, he started walking through the halls. Naruto was curious who could be in the Dojo, one from the Volt clan, and another from the Mag Clan.. he wondered what they looked like.

It wasn't long till he entered a huge room, but from a balcony. "_This must be the main area... It's huge!_"

Indeed it was. It had banners of the Lotus symbol hanging each and every way, pillars reaching from the floor to the ceiling. The floor itself was smooth ground, dirt and grass with brown walkways connecting islands, and water flowing between each. There were four ways from this room, one under him, and one in front, both ground level. Two on either side left and right.

He noticed the left most room first, because he seen two figures walking from it once the sliding door opened. Naruto crouched down and listened in, hoping to get information. Were these his people? Those that made it alive that The Lotus had freed? If so, then what did they look like? Did they know anything? Should he know about them because of his memory loss?

Ground level, two people came from the left room, one was a male, his suit still on. The helmet was lined back, ridges along the dome of the head. The Helmet on this man's suit also had a horn of it's own, but instead of pointing up like Naruto's, this one pointed forward. A sleek chest plate covering his torso, and tubes along his arms under his shoulders. What was most strange, was the tubes sparked electricity, energized and cackling softly. The suit had a back Kusazuri, armored cloth behind the legs.

This man had a Warframe that spoke volumes of energy and electrifying powers, though as cool as the blue it was colored. His weaponry was different than Naruto's, as well. On his hip was a projectile weapon, a pistol that looked like it had a rotating cylinder on it, a revolving chamber of bullets. On his back was no rifle, but a traditional Bow with a quiver full of arrows, large bulged limbs along the grip. On his hip was his melee weapon, a sword, a sort of Katana Naruto imagined. The man turned back to the one behind him and nearly screeched in anger. "But what if your wrong!"

The one behind him was a woman, Naruto wondered which was the Volt of the two. He imagined this girl was not the one to watch, because unlike the one with electrical tubes on him, she had a helmet with a swirling energetic face-mask. It was showing swirls of energy to cover her face. A sleek simple designed suit, nothing special along the torso, no armored Kusazuri to protect the legs, and it was a blue with a hue of purple coating around the edges. But the most prominent feature were the arms, which had silver sleeves of thin webbed steel from shoulder to wrist.

She also sported her own unique weaponry. On her back was a gun bigger than Naruto's, a barrel that was wide and open. Her side-arm was a long clipped pistol with a short barrel. Lastly, her Melee weapons were a pair of metal gloves, fists with spiked tips. She looked away from the other man, wrapping her arms around herself. "I can't answer that. If I am wrong, then what else am I to do? Besides, what if YOU are wrong?"

Naruto stood and wondered what those two were fighting about. The man scoffed and turned, walking away again. "I can't be wrong, The Lotus HAD to have messed with our heads! No way would I... Would I.."

The woman came up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Would you what? You still haven't told me what memory you still have! Talk to me, Sasuke!"

Sasuke, a name he didn't recognize, not even from the heart. Sasuke threw her hand off his shoulder and backed up, screaming. "I CAN'T! What I remember can't be the truth! So what's the use in saying it! The Lotus HAD to have manipulated my memories! You don't even have all yours, Ino!"

Ino stepped back, slightly in fear he surmised. Naruto felt the need to protect his fellow Tenno, as well as calm the fighting of his people. Ino spoke again, softly. "But the history of our people is plentiful.. What I remember is more than just my life, it is our PEOPLE! My life may be a blur, but our people are not forgotten!"

Before the argument came further, Naruto jumped off the ledge of the balcony and landed on all fours between the two. This managed to make Ino jump back and reach for her pistol, but Sasuke stepped back a few feet and grabbed the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it, energy channeling into it.

Just as Sasuke was about to strike, whilst Naruto rose, Ino gasped and ran forward. "WAIT! It's an Excalibur!" She got between them and seen Sasuke still ready to strike. "He's one of us!"

Sasuke scoffed and let go of his sword, standing, but still ready in case the new member of the group was hostile. "Fine, I guess the Lotus wasn't lying when she told us there was a third."

Naruto looked to the two. He seen Sasuke still ready to attack, but was at least only defensive now. Ino, however turned to him and put her hands together. "An Excalibur! I thought there were not going to be any sealed!"

That got his attention. Naruto shook his head to clear the puzzle from his head, and ask to complete it. "None sealed? What do you mean? And what do you mean I am an Excalibur? My name is Naruto..."

Ino's almost bursting energy to who he was vanished, replaced by a solemn chest fallen voice. "Oh... Not you too..."

Figuring this one out was a no brain-er, Naruto heard about them losing their memories. He nodded. "Sorry... I too have no memories... The only memory I have is of a woman telling me she was going to disobey the Lotus, refusing to go into Cryo-sleep."

Ino tensed before shaking her head, holding it as she turned and walked a few steps away. "Oh no, no no no... This is all wrong! Why would someone disobey The Lotus? Why did they do that? And if they were the ones going into Cryo-sleep, then that means... you weren't supposed to?"

Seeing her look to him, holding her hands to her chest, in hope, or in despair he couldn't tell, he sighed and looked down. "I don't think I was planned on being in Cryo. All I know is, whoever this woman was, she wasn't going to leave our people to go to sleep."

Ino nodded and sighed. She figured that this explained it. But she wondered who would do such a thing. "Do you know what she looked like? Her Warframe at all?"

Naruto nodded, and told Ino exactly what he remembered, leaving out the family relations of course. Ino was shaken to the core, her body trembling, and her breaths short. "You... replaced an.. Ember.. PRIME! Why would she do this! She must have known at least three Prime Frames were to be put into Cryo! To guide the rest of us when we returned!"

Naruto looked to Sasuke, who had not spoken a word. Sasuke was looking at him intensely, even if he could not see Sasuke's eyes. He could feel the glare. Sasuke turned and started walking to the far door. "I'm going to bed. The Lotus spoke of our next objective. Even if I do not trust her, I should at least follow her, for now."

Ino looked to Sasuke, stepping up beside Naruto. "Sasuke... Rest well. Truly, you will see The Lotus for the honorable master she is. No one becomes one without being the best choice for our people."

Naruto looked to Ino as she turned to him. "You... know of our people? How much? And... Why call me Excalibur?"

Ino nodded and looked around. "Let's go to a better room for this. It might take awhile to bring you up to speed. Sasuke didn't want anything to do with our history..." She started walking to the door under the one Naruto had come from.

The hallway looked sleek with metal, but also flowers at every corner. They soon came to a big observation station. Ino levitated two cushions with metal bottoms connected to them from the pile with her hands. Naruto could see her doing such. He wondered what her powers were, as she set them down. She sat on one and looked to him. "Please, sit."

Naruto did on the other given, sitting on his legs. Ino sat the same way. She looked up through the giant window, and Naruto looked as well. He finally saw what was outside the station. It was a sea of white and blue energy, enveloping hues of twilight. Wisps of energy passing by, and a huge stare shining brightly.

Ino spoke softly. "I guess in order for us to begin, you should ask me what you wish to know. Three questions to begin, because this might take too long for me to say before our next mission."

Naruto nodded. He understood that time was of the essence. "You called me Excalibur... And The Lotus told me of the Mag and Volt Clan surviving. I suppose that would be you and Sasuke. What... is all this about Clans, my being Excalibur, and what makes us so different?"

Ino looked to him, and he could feel the smile on her face. "Right off the bat with the diversity of our people." She took a deep breath. "To tell you of the Clans, I should first start with Excalibur. Excalibur is a classification of Warframe. It is the first Warframe anyone wears. Once a new Tenno is accepted into our ranks, they learn the ways of our people, of protecting the innocent, of killing the unjust. Our honor, our pride, our way of life. All learned as Excalibur. Meaning, you are, to our people as a whole, a Tenno in training."

Naruto hummed at that. He knew he had more skill than just a new recruit, he had shown such on Earth. It was because he was a skilled Tenno that he survived Vor. "So the reason you were shocked to see me, was because I am not skilled enough for our people to prosper again?"

Ino shook her head. "That's.. difficult to answer. An Excalibur may be in training, but they have the potential to be any other Warframe known to our race. Any Warframe. Meaning once you find your special talents as a Tenno, what makes you unique, your Warframe will shape itself into the proper form of which your talents mirror. Like me or Sasuke."

She took a small breather before continuing. "Once an Excalibur becomes talented, and shapes into a new form, that new form can be any of the twenty Warframes known to our race. Ember, Rhino, Volt, Mag, Mirage, Loki, Oberon, Banshee, Zephyr... And each has a clan. For there were not one, but many, of each Warframe. So clans were created to house them all."

That made sense, to group the same people together to then organize them for their missions. "So, you are Mag, and Sasuke is Volt. What makes you two different than me?"

Ino quietly laughed in amusement, sighing in content. "Not much, really. We have the same skills you do. Whatever our warrior traits are, is not part of our talents. We are all Tenno, we all fight for justice and peace. The only thing that makes us different is what our talents reflect in our Warframes. Mine is to be able to utilize my surroundings to my advantage. So my Warframe gave me the tools to use them. I can magnetically charge anything, and use that magnetism to then do almost anything."

She grabbed her gauntlets and lifted them with her energy, letting them float around a bit, her hands glowing. "I can manipulate anything with a magnetic charge..." She sighed and put her Gauntlets back on her hips. "But... I am useless. I can only manipulate metal, or metal byproducts. I have seen Mags do much more, even as such to manipulate flesh as well as metal, and rocks too. I am, what you might call, a Lag-Mag. Lagging behind the power of the real Mag clan's abilities."

Naruto looked to her. He knew she had true potential, and true skill. There was no way she could be useless. "You were preserved for this moment in time, for our return. Even if you think you cannot do what you should, you have the power to do more than you think. I am sure your clan chose you for a reason."

A lowered head and sad voice told him she wasn't going to accept that. "I was chosen because of what I know, not for what I can do... The only reason I was put into Cryo-sleep, was because I would be our historian. Not a warrior."

Naruto didn't let her fall any further. "You survived waking up and returning to our people. Even if you cannot do everything your clan did, you can do great things. No Grineer stopped you."

That caught Ino by surprise. "Grineer?... Didn't you face off against Corpus? I didn't even know there were other people to fight... Lotus said I had to escape the Corpus. Who are the Grineer?"

Hearing this, it gave Naruto a little more to think about. More about the Lotus, who seemed to be keeping details from them, pieces one knew but the others did not. Looking down, he tried to follow his heart, as it gave him the most solace in trusting. "The Lotus must have reasons why she is keeping information sacred. She told me the device on my leg severs her connection to the Tenno, but in what way I am unsure. I could.. swear that I heard the man who put it on me in my head, as if he was the Lotus. Maybe it is connected to him in some way."

It took a few moments before Ino finally caught on. "It's why the Lotus told me to keep my helmet on. I see... He could be listening or seeing things through you, the Lotus cannot chance identities. I suppose we have to wait for your further questions."

Seeing as he was not going to get any more answers until the object on his leg was gone, which was reasonable if what Ino said was true, he stood, sighing. "Then we must hurry. The device cuts me off from the Lotus, and any chance at being with my people. I may not know of my people, of you and Sasuke, but in my heart I know I am Tenno, and being with you is my duty."

Standing up herself, Ino gave a deep bow. "That is most honorable indeed. Don't worry too much, we WILL find a way to take that device off your leg. And when we do, I can answer everything." Turning and starting to walk away, Ino turned her head. "Follow me, I will take you to the barracks. I was the first to arrive, so I could understand the layout of this dojo." She smiled as she seen Naruto following.

**XxX xxx XxX**

Sasuke was in his room, shaking as he held his helmet in his hands, looking at it. His dark hair flowing across his face as he sat against the door. "It's not possible.. I couldn't have... it wasn't me... it couldn't have been me... I would never betray their family."

With a roar, he threw his helmet to the far wall and grasped his hair in his hands, shaking his head. "STOP! DON'T DO IT! I DIDN'T DO IT! HE WAS OUR FRIEND! OUR FAMILY!" He soon just clung into a ball, and after a few moments a few tears streamed down his cheeks. "I didn't.. kill..."

**XxX Five Hours Later XxX**

The three were in their Liset's, the Ships of the Tenno that were on board the Dojo. As they got into their ships and started flying back into the system, Ordis spoke up. "Welcome back aboard, Operator. I have connected us to the other Cephalon's, although it would seem none are interested in talking about my missing memories.."

Sitting on his legs in front of the navigational system, Naruto looked up to the ship's ceiling. "Maybe they do not remember either. Our memories, even the other Tenno's, are gone."

Though it seemed that didn't brighten up Ordis. "They are too new to be as old as I am. They were only recently made by a hundred years. Sadly, I can not hope for them to be able to help me piece together my memories... But thank you for the thought, Naruto."

As Ordis went quiet, two screens popped up on either side of him, one of Ino, the other of Sasuke. "The Lotus will be able to contact us soon. Hopefully she will know what to do."

Once entering the system, Naruto suddenly heard a loud ringing in his ears, grunting and holding his head from the pain. The device on his leg was surging as the voice of Vor was loud and clear. "_The Ascaris is working, burrowing deeper into your mind, showing me the shadows of your past. I will understand what makes you tick, Tenno... And when I do, you're power will be mine!_"

Thankfully the Lotus intervened, right as they got into range. She used her connection to dull Vor's, her influence to her Tenno much stronger than the device, for now anyway. "**This device is much more advanced than the Grineer's normal tools of persuasion. It must be Corpus in origin.**"

Naruto wasn't the only one who heard the Lotus. Ino hummed. "So we have to go where the Corpus are stationed, and find something to help us against this device."

Sasuke had been told by Ino before they got into their ships of the Corpus and Grineer, that she and Naruto had faced them. Sasuke, however, did not face such forced. He faced something much darker. He kept it to himself. Though he did find something strange. "Why would a Grineer use Corpus technology? Are they allies?"

The Lotus spoke clearly. "**The Corpus are about profit, using conflict and selling to those on both sides of a war to further their research. They do not get along with the Grineer, however if Grineer pay for their research, then money talks. It would seem Vor has taken to using Corpus tech. Though where it came from, or how to find that which can take it off, may be hard. The Tenno are not well liked by most. It is why the Grineer and Corpus are hunting us. Grineer are destroying us, and Corpus are using us to further their own research. Either way, we're against the biggest factions of the system.**"

Ordis had a thought. "My arsenal compartment was taken by those damnable Grineer, it and the Foundry unit would be capable of building whatever the Operator wishes, given the blueprints to do so. Sadly, Blueprints are hard to come by. Before I was shut down by the Grineer, I had broken into their cyber-warfare suites, easily enough as they lack any technically refined computer systems. They had known how to take apart my greatest features and compartments due to blueprints from black market traders- **The scumbag thieves!**\- Though that is only a thought..."

The Lotus, though, was impressed by the Cephalon. "**Excellent idea Ordis. I think we can find a Black Market trader who sympathizes with the Tenno. Let me find him.**"

Sasuke didn't like it though. "What kind of Cephalon is that? Can we even trust one that is self aware? I thought those models were finished."

That got Ino and Naruto thinking. Sasuke knew a lot more than they figured. Ino asked first though. "Is there a reason why a Cephalon with advanced AI is untrustworthy? I'm sure Ordis was supposed to be the Cephalon for the Ember Prime, meaning she trusted it. Why can't we?"

Getting a scoff, the Volt switched subjects. "Let's just focus on the mission..." The duo with him decided their mission was important enough to not further task their cohesive teamwork so far, which was untested to be honest. But Ino could only imagine what Sasuke was holding back, keeping secrets that could prove helpful later, or hurtful to their race if worst came to worst.

Thankfully, The Lotus had managed to find their next objective, but it was not going to be so simple as grabbing a blueprint from a dealer. "**I have found a Corpus Dealer, a defector who sympathizes with the Tenno, but looks for compensation for his services. Though luckily, his services will not be costing money, but rather his freedom. He is being held by the Grineer, somewhere on Ceres. I will pinpoint his location and a drop zone. Get there, and wait for my signal. We must make haste, he is being tried for an execution sentence. Mag, Volt, you two do not have experience with Grineer, so follow the Excalibur's directions, as he escaped their clutches Eight hours ago. Stay close, stay silent, and keep the alarm from being raised until you find and free the Corpus trader.**"

The first to speak up was Sasuke, who was curious like Ino was, but was not as patient as her. "So what kind of gear do these Grineer have? If they are not as technologically efficient, then how tough can they be?"

"They can be trained, that's more worrisome than being advanced in technology. Let Naruto tell us before you make assumptions. YOUR training should have told you that." Ino was clearly not in the mood to indulge Sasuke's attitude.

With a sigh, Naruto explained to them his ordeal. Their armor was made of a hard composite metal, and their weapons were lesser developed, but still had power to them, enough so to penetrate their shields. "I suggest something that can puncture their armor rather than impacting against it. My Bo will not be as effective as the Skana or Furax. Volt, your Paris should be capable of piercing into their armor and hitting vitals with ease."

Seeing the wielder of electricity and lightning cross his arms, they listened to him huff. "So I'm the front man?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, I'll stay out front. But you are the one with a silent long range weapon."

As the team started descending on the planet, they cloaked from view their ships. Coming in on a maintenance area, the three jumped from their deployment hatches and landed safely on the ledge of the platform. Coming up with his Braton, the Excalibur viewed their path forward. "It's not very stable looking, but if we rush down to the more securely placed bridges and pathways, we should be fine."

Ino and Sasuke both decided this was a good course of action and started running. Upon the end of the platform the duo jumped, with Naruto chasing after them, and with all three on the slightly ruined walkway, it started to creak. With fast steps, the trio jumped off to the lower platform one by one, luckily not disturbing the platform above any further to crash down.

Running up to the closed door ahead, they quickly hack into it to open. Ino took a fair minute to understand the background systems and finding clues and collecting data all whilst unlocking the door, but soon she managed it. The door opened and Naruto walked through first. It was just a stairwell door, so the team of three quickly climbed the stairs to the next room. It was empty and mostly a sewage system room, but no real way through.

Looking at the pipe, Naruto noticed it led down. Though he was unable to suggest that route as the pain crept in once more. "_The Lotus must be desperate if she is sending you to gather greedy fools like the Corpus._" groaning loudly form the pain of the ringing in his head, Naruto just ignored him, putting all thought into the task at hand, which seemed to work for the time being.

Grabbing his staff, Naruto slammed it into the pipe, bursting it open. The strange thing, however, was it was an empty pipe. Looking to the team, he gestured for it. "This seems to be the only way forward. Shall we?"

Sasuke didn't hesitate, jumping in and running through it fast. Ino followed him, shortly by Naruto as they went through the pipe into a much bigger room. It looked like a storage room. As they gathered their wits, the Lotus spoke. "**The Corpus is named Darvo, and he is in the prison blocks not far from your location. We are fortunate. Darvo himself is only out for himself most times, but he is sympathetic to the Tenno and our cause. The Grineer must have found out, however thankfully they have not detected your arrival. We must make haste.**"

Pulling up a holograph from her wrist, the Mag of the group pulled what she could from the terminal before. "If I had to guess, the prison blocks have to be our right. If we keep forward, and find a pathway up, we have a chance of finding either a control room or the Prison, it is a rather large area on the blueprints. It is only a sewage map, so my best guess is it is the Prison."

Nodding in agreement, Excalibur walked forward to the door, this one having an automated mechanism that is motion operated. It opened for them, but there was a single guard patrolling what looked like a large industrial room. Sasuke took point quickly before he could make a sound and shot an arrow straight through the Grineer's skull.

Carefully moving forward, the team noticed that there were many patrols in this room. Grabbing the dead Grineer, Naruto had a plan to at least stall their detection. Throwing him into the vats of molten metal, the guard sank and boiled to nothing. "Alright, let's try to take the low road. Find a path."

Though the Mag had another idea. "Or a distraction..." using her powers, Ino grunted as she took control of a huge metal arm above them. Soon she twisted it loose of it's place and made it look like a malfunction tossing it into the large storage tanks to the side. The strength to do this alone had her breathing heavily, kneeling to the floor.

The distraction worked, as many or all the Guards on the other side or around went out of the room or towards the spillage, trying to contain what they could. Grabbing Ino, hoisting her around him, Naruto walked her with Sasuke through the safe passage to the next room on the lower floors.

This room was a massive complex, almost a walk of pride for many of their architecture. Seeing this, the Lotus through them noticed and spoke softly to them. "**So many Grineer slaves died to create this.. I wonder just how many die to their slavery and labor every day... We must stop them, whatever it takes.**"

It was something to think about. The Grineer were slavers, though they haven't seen many around at all. Moving through the facility, they kept their wits about them, and had to kill five more Grineer through the industrial area. It took a good half hour before they made it to the more populated sectors, like living quarters and guard rooms.

Sneaking through a nearby vent, the trio came across a large room. It looked different, and it had several guards with stave's and riot gear. Prisoner's and slaves in cages, ragged beings wrinkled and rotting as they cried.

Seeing this, Ino was in shock. "These must be the slave cages..."

Or, as the Volt put it. "Maybe it's the Prison. We should look for cells."

The Excalibur was silent, but moved forward. They would have to get out quick, as he had a plan. Moving towards a bigger enclosed room, reinforced on the outside, they came through the vent to a dead end, but one with an entrance.

Sasuke opened the vent and it dropped to the ground. Quickly, he dropped down with it and looked around, shifting slowly so not to disturb any sensors. Seeing as they were fine, he gestured for the others to drop with him.

As the Trio came down, they heard some tapping from one of the cells in this jail. Grabbing their weapons, they moved slowly to the cells, listening in to each. Finding it came from the second floor, they went up and found the tapping. Knocking on the door quietly, they waited for a response, and they got one. "Finally, I was worried the Lotus was just kidding when she said she'd send help."

Ino got to hacking the door like she did before, whilst Naruto looked through the slit. "Darvo?"

The Corpus was cool-headed, it seemed. "At your service, but at the moment I'm not capable of giving off my great deals. Maybe if we can arrange transport I'll find something to offer."

Opening the door, the Mag looked at Darvo coming out. "Alright, we should get moving. Thankfully this is just a transfer jail, the exit shouldn't be too far away. I remember how they brought me here. Get me to a ship and I'm gone. A Liset won't do."

Having no other choice, as they already had minor space issues on Liset cargo and how to enter and exit one, they started to the side-door. Sasuke had seen it among their search for the Corpus agent, and Ino opened it for them. Slipping out, and sneaking past a few guards, they were almost home free when Naruto decided to go with his plan. "You guys go, I'll distract them."

Jumping from the shadows, the Excalibur raced forward to the prisoners and slaves, firing into the group of Grineer with his Braton. This caused several to turn in shock, but only one fell from the fire directed at him.

Grabbing his Bo Staff, Naruto pulled upon his power to rush forward, slamming into the nearest Grineer hard enough to shatter his skull, and then with his glowing body and weapon he dashed forward, jabbing into the heart of the next without hesitation. Pulling his weapon from the dead Grineer, he grabbed the corpse as a shield to shelter him from the hail of bullets flying his way.

Ino was about to question his motives when she noticed the slaves, cheering him on. The Volt, however, scoffed and grabbed Darvo. "Go with the Mag, I've got to save the idiot!" Jumping up, Sasuke leapt from one wall to a power wire above, aiming his bow he fired on the first Grineer to reload his weapon, the arrow piercing his helmet and taking him out. This cause half the forces to turn up to him and start firing.

Thankfully, he released his power in a surge, an electrical current in front of him disintegrating the fletchette coming his way.

Seeing this, Naruto got in position and grabbed the Grineer's knife, pumping his energy into it he threw the corpse away and slammed the dagger into the ground, the metal disintegrated into tiny bits and flew out in a hailstorm, cutting into the Grineer with ease. Most fell, but some managed to survive long enough to start running.

This gave Sasuke enough chance to fire a bolt into the ground at the middle of their pack, causing them to shake and convulse, the metal imbedded into their bodies overcharging and shattering their organs, causing them to drop dead.

Using this time, the Excalibur broke the locks of every cage. "Go! Get out of here, grab a ship and fly off, you're safe, we'll keep them off you!" The slaves all rushed out in a panic hoping to make it out safe, thanking the Tenno as they past.

With that, Naruto was about to go follow Ino and Darvo out, only to hit the ground, groaning as his shields flashed, his energy fluctuating. Inside his mind the war raged with Vor. "_The Ascaris is delving deeper, it's finally given me access to some of your systems. I think we'll give Shields a test.._" With that, Naruto felt limb, his energy felt depleted, he could feel himself weak.

The Mag came up and grabbed him, pulling him up. "Come on, let's go! Whatever happened, you're shields broke and they aren't returning, come on!" Naruto limped forward before forcing himself to run, following Ino and Darvo as Sasuke jumped above, keeping a look out.

Thankfully, the way forward was clear, as Darvo lead them to the port. However, as they came into a more populated cargo line, they were forced to stop and sneak. The line was heading straight for the exit, but several Grineer were trying to round up the few slaves who they managed to stop. Ino grabbed her Furax and rushed forward, running up the wall and jumping over the Slaves.

With little hesitation, she slammed her fists into the ground, knocking the Grineer back with a seismic quake. The Slaves ran as she ran in and dug the pointed knuckles of her Furax into the heads of each Grineer, shattering their skulls.

The Volt was above them, looking through a window. "The outside is open, ships are filling up, I think Darvo's about to leave."

Hearing this, the Lotus popped up. "**Good, your Liset's are on the way there, hold position and wait for them to arrive. It will be shortly.**"

As the ships left, an army of Corpus started screaming down the hall. The Volt jumped down and grabbed Naruto. "Next time you raise the fucking alarm, I'll kill you!"

The Excalibur shoved Sasuke off. "I saved these people, that's what we are meant to do. Save those in need, protect the Galaxy from the evil that spreads within. We are warriors of justice, letting them suffer was far from it. We saved them, and we're about to leave, I say mission accomplished."

Before either could continue, The Mag shoved them apart. "Let's GO! We can talk about who to blame for what later, now RUN!" Shoving them forward, the trio ran for the Lisets, which came in and opened up. Jumping in, the three managed to get in in time for any fire to just bounce off the hull of their ships before they blasted off, flying away at super speed.

Getting out of the atmosphere, Naruto sat on his knees right where he came in, letting Ordis fly him through space. Ordis spoke up. "I see you have rescued the Corpus- **filthy scum!** -that's wonderful, but have we received anything to help remove the device?"

Speak of the Devil, Darvo connected to the communication channel. "Thank you for helping me out back there. I'm in your debt... I often pay my debts. I recognize the device blueprint the Lotus gave to me, we Corpus use something similar to keep our robotics in line, it's a kind of restraint. So, in exchange for my freedom, I'll give you a blueprint for a device that can remove it. It's an experimental device, but it should work on the one on your frame. In fact, I'll guarantee it, if you don't get it off, I'll send the Lotus a hard drop through secure channels for a very expensive tool that will disrupt the device at the very least. I'm doing this because I like you, and because customers getting chewed up by the Grineer is bad business, and you're against them. Helping you helps me."

With that, Darvo cut contact. As he did, Sasuke scoffed. "Great, we're stuck with a blueprint and no materials... We don't have a Corpus Control Module, not that I am aware of."

Ino knew these materials though. "We have everything but that, we will need to find a robotics facility. I suggest we make haste, but to which planet can we find one with that device?"

Thankfully they didn't need to look much, as the Lotus had Intel. "**The greatest chance to find one, is to go to Venus. Several facilities on the planet provide robotics to the whole of their operation. It would be in their control rooms, deep within their facility. It will not be easy, but it's our greatest chance. Venus is the home of their most advanced robotic control assets, and home to several experiments on AI.**"

Nodding, Naruto looked to the fellow Tenno on the screens. "Venus is it. Let's hurry. And Thank you both... I know I probably shouldn't have raised the alarm back there, but thank you both for helping me in freeing the slaves."

Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms. "I don't like having to divert from our objective, nor raising the alarm. We're already being hunted, if we draw attention to ourselves we're just painting a trail and target on our backs."

Sighing, Ino agreed reluctantly. "Sadly, he's right, we need to keep a low profile until the higher priority targets against our cause whom are hunting us, such as Vor, are killed. I understand that we should, and I want to, save everyone. But until we save ourselves, we're only hurting those around us. Including our comrades, such as you me and Sasuke."

Though he didn't want to admit it, he didn't want his comrades to die because of his reckless need to help people. "I promise, I'll keep it quiet next time. But if we can, save those in need. If we can without raising the Alarm, then I feel we should give it a chance. If we can't, I'll leave it alone."

Given the silence, he figured they accepted that. Sasuke, the Volt, still thought they should keep on track with their goal, but he felt his guilt come back. His history, his past, he didn't want to be seen like that, not ever... He sighed. And responded one last time. "If we can do it silently, then count me in." hearing a thank you from the Excalibur and an agreement from the Mag, Sasuke just sat there and followed the group to Venus.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX;**

And finish! Damn this gave me trouble. I hit the facility, and then I just stopped, nothing to keep going. I felt like I was about to give up and just let it rot, but suddenly, bam I hit my stride and had enough inspiration to run through with little trouble.

Also, I should note that whilst I still love Warframe, I'm going to take a long break from it. The story stuff I'll continue to enjoy, play, and try to finish and record and everything and use in this story, as the lore uncovers. So if anyone sees anything wrong, please tell me, as I only got bits and pieces to work with here, and I'm sure with the obscure lore, I could be wrong, or my opinion doesn't match to your own. If that is the case, either correct me on the truth, or give me your own and why you think it is right, and I will either correct it or explain why I think otherwise. And know that we all love the game, and I hope you enjoy the story regardless. Merry Christmas!


	3. Adoption! AN

After the last AN, I apologize for yet ANOTHER one. However, I have an announcement to make. I am putting this story up for adoption. It's a very short 2 chapter story right now, but please listen... Due to the scare of my story basically going against lore, I had put this on hiatus until I figured out what this was all about, and hope to fix it. I managed to find out that I have not taken the wrong direction in regards to the canon Lore, however, GETTING to that point of the story has torn what little drive I had left for Warframe. I am not enjoying the game anymore, it feels more like a chore than a fun experience, there is too much to do, and so much has changed since I first fell in love with the game.

Between me not liking the gameplay anymore, and the scare making me feel like I ruined my story, not to mention the slow traffic of the story, I feel like this story is just a failure and lost cause. However, if some want to take this idea and make it into something great and unique, then please do, it is up for adoption after all.

Again, I am sorry for doing this, but if I do not like writing a story, I will not force myself to write... I hope you all understand


End file.
